Psoriasis is a inherited disease of skin which is characterized by accelerated division of keratinocytes. Techniques for isolating and characterizing histone and nonhistone nucleo-proteins have been developed. Histone distribution has been examined in bovine hoof epidermis. Histones content is greater in the upper epidermis than in the lower fraction of epidermis. The rate of synthesis and phosphorylation of histones from upper and lower epidermis will be examined. An assumption of the experimental design is that the synthetic activity of the epidermis is much more narrowly directed to keratin in the upper epidermis. Immunofluorescent demonstration of actin in lower epidermis supports this assumption.